disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Rangers
The Prism Rangers The Prism Rangers are a troupe of gag characters which appear in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, and Makai Senki Disgaea 3. They are heavily inspired by the protagonists of the Super Sentai/Power Rangers universes, satirizing them. Each of the members are named after the colors of the rainbow with the word Prism preceding it. Outside of the in-game battle, the Prism Rangers tend to be portrayed as weak, having been taken down in one shot or being unable to do the slightest bit of damage to their opponent. The most vocal of the members is their leader, Prism Red. Though they call themselves the Prism Rangers, they only have three of the seven colors in Disgaea, and five of the seven in the second game. In the first game, they appear before Laharl when he's attempting to destroy all who are still trying to claim the throne. Despite being Prism Rangers, their team is made up of only three colors: red, blue, and yellow. They claim that the reason for their lack of numbers is that by becoming heroes, they have to live without friends, though Etna is clearly skeptical. They believe that by becoming Overlords, the Prism Rangers will gain enough friends to complete the rainbow and thus truly become Prism Rangers. When attempting to face Laharl, Etna is able to knock out Prism Blue and Prism Yellow, forcing Prism Red to summon a bunch of demons he hired for such an occasion (although Laharl questions whether or not a hero should even hire demons), yet he still loses. In Disgaea 2, they return with two more members, Prism Green and Prism Violet, but Rozalin tells them that they should recruit more members to complete the rainbow. Initially, they were considering going easy on Adell since he had his siblings with him, but Prism Red reminds the team of what happened in their battle with Laharl. However, they still lose, but claim to return. In a bonus stage in Disgaea 2, the Prism Rangers seem to finally have acquired enough members to complete the rainbow, though the last two members are recruited without much thought as they were the only ones to show up when the rangers called for volunteers, even going as far as persuading a salaryman to become Prism Indigo with the promise of an amazing salary and insurance. If the player beats this stage, then Prism Red grants Adell the title of Prism Black, while Rozalin is disappointed that she can't be Prism Pink. Prism Violet, Indigo, and Orange can occasionally be seen in the Innocent Towns in Item World, while Prism Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green appear in Holt if the player passes certain bills. In Disgaea 3, all the Prism Rangers are gone except for Prism Red, who performs the full Prism Ranger role call when he meets Mao and the rest. Mao, like Flonne and Rozalin in the past games, cannot see how he can say Prism Rangers without the other six colors. Mao, Almaz, Raspberyl, and Sapphire then start to choose colors for themselves should they become Super Sentai, upsetting Prism Red when he hears that Mao, as the main character, will claim red. After the battle, Almaz allows him to join the party, though he is forced by Mao to rename himself Prism-Ish. With the Demon Change ability, the player can turn Prism Red into a sword and its special ability is Prism Justice, the ultimate Prism Ranger attack in Disgaea 2.